James and Lily Drabble Collection
by LillySteam44
Summary: Drabbles and bits of story featuring James and Lily Evans Potter. Each chapter is it's own little story.
1. The Potions Scheme

"Come on, Sirius, what's taking you?" James called into the shared bathroom for their dorm. He looked at his watch, a seventeenth birthday present from his father, and considered making a run for the prefects' bath. Because of his morning fly and now Sirius hogging the bath, he didn't have time for breakfast and a shower. He resolved to take one later, after Quidditch practice.

"I'm going to breakfast without you!" James called to his friend, before grabbing his bag and leaving the dorm room. A moment after the door closed, Sirius turned off the water, and peeked out of the bathroom. Remus and Peter had already gone along to breakfast as well. He left the bathroom, mostly dry and half dressed, and pulled on a shirt before going down to the common room, where Marlene McKinnon was sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Phase one is go," he told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I hid Lily's perfume days ago. That was phase one, if we're going by that standard," she reminded him. "I still don't see why I'm helping you."

"You want Lily to be happy right? James'll make her happy. They just have to realize they're being gits."

"This better work. After today, I'm putting her perfume back, and you're on your own."

"Today is all we need. Remember your part?"

"Now I remember why I agreed to this," she said, a smile forming on her face. "I get to hex the stuffing out of you."

"Just enough to get out of Potions, McKinnon. Don't kill me."

James walked into Potions, alone. Neither Remus nor Peter had taken NEWTS level Potions, and Sirius was Merlin-knows-where. Lily was sitting by herself, in her normal spot.

"Morning Evans," he said, smiling at her. Only recently had she started talking to him, at the start of the year.

"Morning Potter," she replied, smiling back at him. "Mind if I borrow you for the lesson? Marlene had to take Sirius to the hospital wing, so we're both without partners."

"The hospital wing?" his eyes went wide, and he glanced at the door.

"Don't you dare leave me alone in this class, James Potter," she warned. "It's not bad. He got hexed by his brother in the hallways."

Whether he'd wanted to go visit Sirius in the hospital wing or not, he realized he wouldn't be able to, now that Slughorn had come out of his office, ready to start class. James settled in the seat next to Lily and tried to focus. He barely heard the professor while he talked about the theory, and only vaguely snapped to attention when he heard the words "Love Potion".

"While it's possible to be brewed by one individual, it's always much stronger when brewed by a pair," Slughorn lectured. "There are an even number of students, so everyone should pair off and begin brewing."

James smiled brightly at Lily when Slughorn had stopped talking. "I guess we can work together, if you want. Sirius and Marlene can partner up, when they get back to class."

As it turned out, trying to brew a potion with Lily Evans was near torture. She was so nit-picky and precise about everything. The potion wouldn't be anywhere near completion for another three days, but the book said by the end of the first hour, they should start to smell something comforting.

"I can't smell a damn thing," James grumbled, as he put his hands up.

"That's impossible. I'm absolutely sure I got this right," Lily replied, frantically flipping through the pages of her book, scanning the list of complicated steps.

"Well we obviously messed up somewhere," James shot back, an unintended edge to his voice.

"Perhaps I could actually smell something if you didn't use buckets of conditioner this morning," Lily snapped, forgetting the potion for a moment and glared at him.

"Like you're one to talk. The amount of rose perfume you're wearing is giving me an asthma attack," James said, actual anger starting to seep into his words. The bell rang, as they glared at each other. James packed up his things, pouting and huffing. It wasn't until they were in the hallway that a thought hit him.

"Wait, Lily," he called out to her, as she hurried away from him. She turned and just gave him an annoyed look. "Sirius was hogging the shower this morning, so I didn't take one."

"Gross, Potter. Why would you tell me that?" she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I didn't get a chance to use any conditioner this morning," he spelled out for her. She froze, a realization crossing her face.

"I'm not wearing perfume. I lost the bottle days ago."


	2. The Lucky Scarf

James, as it turned out, was an incredibly superstitious person. Lily rolled her eyes as she watched James pile specific foods on his plate in specific order.

"Why couldn't your lucky food be something simple, like orange marmalade toast?" she asked, quite unable to look away from his train wreck of a plate. "And why doesn't Sirius have the same?"

"My lucky food is orange marmalade toast," Sirius replied, taking a bite of his eggs. "He's not going to eat it, though. He never eats before a match."

"It brought us the Cup four years in a row," James snapped at Sirius, and Lily's eyes went wide.

"I'm going to go find Marlene and Mary," Lily said, starting to stand up. "I promised I'd sit with them in the stands."

"Wait, Lily, you have to wear my lucky scarf," James said, holding up the old, slightly stained Gryffindor scarf.

"James, I was all for this a few months ago, but it's May, for Merlin's sake."

This is the Championship game. My _last_ championship. Do we really want to risk it?" he asked, as he pulled the knitted material around her neck. She sighed a rolled her eyes. Before she left, she kisses his nose.

"And there's your good luck kiss," she said. "The girls are waiting. I'll see you boy later." She got up and turned to find her friends. She couldn't help but grin as she lightly played with the fringe at one end of the scarf.


	3. The Engagement

James smiled brightly when he opened the front door of his family house at Godric Hallow to see his beautiful fiancee in the door. He started to usher her in, but she shook her head and handed him a small, velvet box. Slowly, his smile faded.

"We can't do this," Lily told him. "The things they're saying. The Prophet, our classmates, even our friends, my friends. Florence was saying the most awful things this morning-" She grew more and more frantic as she spoke. Finally, James put on a finger on her lips, and held up the box she'd forced into his hand.

"When does Lily Evans ever care about what people think?" he reminded her. "So what if the Prophet called me a blood traitor, and calls you- well, it doesn't matter. You-Know-Who wanted us, wanted you, a Muggle-born. And what did we tell him?" Lily fought a smile breaking out on her face.

"Not today," she replied. "Well, you told him that. I hexed Malfoy to keep him from killing Sirius."

"And you didn't say yes just to humor me, did you?" he asked, starting to lean on the door frame.

"Of course not!" she replied. A frantic looks started to pass her face again, James gently put a hand on her chin, and brought her face up to look into his eyes.

"Than I don't see what the problem is, Lilypad," he said. "I won't be happy again if you say no now." A blush crept up her neck, underneath her spatter of freckles, which faded quickly as she glared at James and slapped his hand away from her.

"That is emotional blackmail, James Potter," she declared, reaching for her wand. James caught her wand hand wrist, and pulled her close to him, leaning his head down to hers.

"That was the absolute truth, Lily Evans," he whispered, just above her ear. He pulled his head away, leaving her with a slightly dazed look in her eyes. He pushed the velvet box back into her hand. "Join me for tea?"

"Of course," she replied, shaking herself out of her haze. He moved back, out of the doorway to let her in.

"I got a new pack of Sugar Quills in the cabinet. The boys are supposed to be coming 'round for dinner, if you want to stay," he offered, as she breezed passed him.

"As long as you're not planning on serving that awful curry."

"Lily, that's the only thing I know how to make."


End file.
